


Bah-Humbug

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe isn't feeling the Christmas Spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah-Humbug

Joe walked into the bar, stopping short when he'd seen the transformation that had taken place during his day off.  Apparently Mike and the girls decided a week after Thanksgiving was the right time to decorate the bar for Christmas.  Fake pine garland hung in loops around the overhead of the bar, along the stairs and along the balcony railings.  Big red bows periodically hung with the garland.  He was glad his friend and employees took it upon themselves to decorate, because every year it was harder and harder to get motivated to celebrate the holiday let alone decorate for it. The bah-humbug sweatshirt they'd got him as a joke last year summed it pretty well as how he was beginning to feel about the holidays.  People were changing, not always for the better, and he knew their poor mood was rubbing off on him


End file.
